Tout ira bien
by Umbre77
Summary: Voldemort est mort, et la vie suit son cours. Harry poursuit ses études, avec ses amis. Mais des passages de sa vie d’avant se sont effacés. Les passages les plus importants. HPSS
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**Tout ira bien

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Dédicace :** A Zeyna, avec mes remerciements pour ses dessins oooh combien inspirants !

**Petite particularité de la fic :** Cette histoire étant placée sous condition, je vous annonce que je ne peux pas faire de mauvaise fin, qu'il doit y avoir un lemon et, pour couronner le tout, qu'une scène dépend d'un magnifique dessin (MIAM) que Zeyna m'a donné. Ainsi, n'ayez crainte, il y aura ce que vous aimez. Je précise au passage que c'est un HPSS.

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort, et la vie suit son cours. Harry poursuit ses études, avec ses amis. Mais des passages de sa vie d'avant se sont effacés. Les passages les plus importants. HPSS

**Note:** Les passages en italique sont soit des rêves, soit des flashs.

**Chapitre 1 :** Banalité

_Il dormait bien. A la réflexion, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de sa vie. Son visage était appuyé contre quelque chose de doux mais de ferme. Et cette main qui passait dans ses cheveux, sans arrêt. Et cette voix grave qui lui disait que tout irait bien… En temps normal, Harry ne croyait jamais à ces mots là. Quand Hermione ou Ron lui disait, il hochait de la tête, mais il en doutait. Mais là…_

_Avec cette main dans ses cheveux… et la chaleur qui l'entourait… Il y croyait. _

_« Tout ira bien… »_

_Oui, tout irait bien… Il en était persuadé !_

**oOooOooOo**

Ouvrir les yeux lui sembla être la chose la plus difficile de sa vie. Comme si ses paupières étaient faites de plombs. Ou d'une toute autre matière très lourde. Et à peine avait-il réussi cet immense effort qu'il eut l'impression qu'il allait devenir aveugle. Du blanc ! Trop de blanc ! Bien trop de blanc ! Il referma les yeux.

« Allons, monsieur Potter, lui dit la voix bien connue de Mme Pomfresh. Vous n'allez pas vous rendormir alors que vous venez juste de vous réveiller, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry ne put que gémir en réponse et un rire retentit à côté de lui. Un rire qui lui parut étrange, car il ne l'avait jamais entendu.

« Allez, Potter ! Fais pas ta gonzesse, ouvre les yeux ! »

Sous la surprise, Harry les écarquilla et tourna la tête. Il voyait flou, mais il distinguait malgré tout la silhouette dans le lit d'à côté. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

« Malfoy, murmura-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Une fois de plus, le serpentard rit.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et Mme Pomfresh déposa ses lunettes sur son nez. Il sursauta en découvrant son ennemi avec un bandage autour de la tête.

« Quidditch, répondit Malfoy en pointant celle-ci. Je me suis prit un cognard et tu m'as sauvé. Non sans me piquer le vif d'or juste avant, hein, Potter… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il aurait juré qu'il s'était passé autre chose. Il aurait juré qu'il y avait eu un grand combat. Un combat sanglant et destructeur… Mais il avait du rêver.

« C'est toi qui me caressait les cheveux ? » demanda Harry.

Malfoy eut un air stupéfait.

« Hein ? Non mais t'es pas bien ? Je ne t'ai jamais caressé les cheveux ! »

Harry inclina la tête sur le côté, perplexe. Il était pourtant certain que c'était arrivé. Qu'une main douce s'était promenée dans ses cheveux. Et on lui avait dit que tout irait bien…

« Depuis combien de temps je suis inconscient ? demanda-t-il à l'infirmière.

-Deux jours, répondit celle-ci. Monsieur Malfoy s'est prit le cognard, mais vous vous êtes tapé la tête sur le sol… Et assez fort. »

Harry grimaça en réponse. Il leva la main et la passa sur des bandages qui lui prenaient toute la tête. Aucuns cheveux ne passaient. Donc, personne n'avait pu y passer la main… Il cligna des yeux, perplexe.

« Vous permettez, monsieur Potter ? J'aimerais vous ausculter », lui dit l'infirmière.

Harry hocha de la tête et la laissa faire. Il sentit qu'elle lui enlevait le bandage avec lenteur pour ensuite observer son crâne.

« Parfait ! dit-elle. La blessure s'est entièrement refermée. Je vous garde encore un jour et je vous laisse partir. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry ne pensa même pas à protester.

« Quant à vous, Malfoy, encore trois heures et vous êtes libre…

-Oh, comme ces heures vont me sembler courtes… Moi qui espérais déjà passé ma vie avec vous, très chère Madame Pomfresh… »

Pour seule réponse, celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et quitta la pièce, marmonnant contre les adolescents insupportables. Harry, lui, regarda le blond qui riait.

« Donc, je t'ai sauvé, dit-il, attirant ainsi l'attention du serpentard.

-Et ouais, dit celui-ci. Encore. Ça devient une habitude, chez toi, Potter… »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. Ce n'était que la seconde fois.

« Je vais finir par croire que tu as participé à la loterie 'qui veut sauver Malfoy ?'. »

Harry lui sourit et s'appuya contre ses coussins, fermant les yeux. Il soupira et les rouvrir, regardant son ennemi de toujours. Il jouait avec un bracelet doré aux multiples arabesques noires. Il cliquetait doucement, empêchant Harry de s'endormir.

« Il te gêne ? demanda Harry, presque gêné de poser la question.

-Oui, répondit Draco. Mais je commence à m'y habituer. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Beaucoup de sorcier était affublé de ce bracelet. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le brun ne comptait plus le nombre de personne qui le portait. A Poudlard, ils n'étaient pas si nombreux. Seulement quinze. Mais lorsqu'il s'aventurait sur le chemin de traverse, c'était une toute autre histoire… Combien de sorcier avait-il croisé avec ce bracelet d'argent ? Combien d'entre eux le fixaient d'un air revanchard ?

'_Trop_', pensa-t-il.

« Potter ? fit la voix de Malfoy, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Harry le fixa un moment puis sourit.

« Non, je sais, dit-il. Je le sais bien. »

Le blond se leva, tout en s'assurant que le pyjama de l'infirmerie était bien placé.

« Et bien arrête de culpabiliser, alors ! »

Harry préféra ne faire aucun commentaire.

**oOooOooOo**

« Harry ! s'exclama Hermione en le voyant arriver dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Te voilà enfin ! »

La majorité des rouges et or présents dans la salle se tournèrent vers lui et il se sentit rougir. Il avança jusqu'à ses amis et s'installa parmi eux.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda Ron, lui souriant. Ça fait trois jours qu'on ne t'a plus vu. »

Harry lui sourit.

« Oui, ça va. Mme Pomfresh a dit qu'avec un peu de chance, je n'aurais même pas de séquelles mentales.

-Comment ça, avec un peu de chance ? demanda Hermione.

-Il faut attendre quelques jours pour voir si je n'ai aucune réaction bizarre, expliqua simplement Harry. Pareil pour Malfoy.

-Lui, il a toujours été bizarre ! »

Les trois amis rirent à la plaisanterie de Ron.

« Quoi de neuf, depuis mon départ ? demanda Harry, tout en avisant la pile de livre devant ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Des devoirs, des devoirs et encore des devoirs ! Tu vas pouvoir avoir la chance de bosser pendant toutes tes soirées pour rattraper ton retard, mon pote !

-Magnifique », répondit Harry.

Les deux autres rirent puis, en bonne préfète, Hermione lui expliqua tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Potion, Métamorphose, Défense… Il en frissonnait d'avance.

« Je t'aiderais, si tu veux…, proposa Hermione, en voyant son air catastrophé.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que oui ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissance, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Merci… Oh, Hermione. Est-ce que… ?

-Oui ? demanda le jeune femme, en le regardant.

-Quand j'ai eu l'accident… est-ce que quelqu'un m'a touché les cheveux ? »

Son amie le fixa pendant un petit moment.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Pour rien, dit-il. J'ai du faire un rêve un peu trop présent… »

Hermione sourit et se détourna de lui pour prendre quelques rouleaux de parchemins et une encyclopédie de la potion.

« On va commencer par le plus pénible », dit-elle.

En réponse, Harry fit semblant de vomir, sous le rire de Ron.

**oOooOooOo**

_La main continuait de passer, encore et encore. Parfois, la peau de la paume frôlait son front et apaisait la douleur. Il en frissonnait de plaisir. Il avait mal partout, sauf à la tête. Grâce à cette main. Pourtant, il aurait du avoir mal… mais grâce à elle, il se sentait bien. Si bien. _

_« Tout ira très bien. Laisse-toi aller… et dors. Dors tant que tu le peux. »_

**oOooOooOo**

Harry se réveilla avec l'impression de flotter. De flotter sur un petit nuage confortable. Ses paupières étaient encore lourdes, mais son réveil s'obstinait à couiner autour de lui. Son réveil qui avait des cheveux roux et qui lui parlait de potion… Harry eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre ce que Ron lui hurlait, mais quand enfin, les mots trouvèrent leur chemin dans sa boîte crânienne, il poussa un cri et sauta hors du lit.

« Dépêche, Harry ! Plus que quelques minutes avant potion ! Allez, grouille ! »

Le brun hocha de la tête et alla s'emparer de ses vêtements. Il sauta dans la salle de bain et ne prit que le temps de se rafraîchir le visage avant de retirer son pyjama et d'enfiler son uniforme. Arriver en retard chez Snape était toujours très grave ! Déjà avant la guerre, c'était presque suicidaire. Mais depuis la mort de Voldemort, c'était pire. Depuis qu'il portait le bracelet…

« Harry ! Dépêche ! On a plus que trois minutes ! »

Se secouant, Harry se jeta hors de la salle de bain, attrapa son sac de cours et descendit les escaliers en courant. Derrière lui, Ron le pressait, encore et encore. Ils débouchèrent hors de leurs salles comme deux furies et dévalèrent les escaliers à toutes vitesses. Ils savaient qu'il était impossible d'arriver à l'heure en potion avec la marge de temps qu'ils avaient, mais ils espéraient quand même. N'était pas Gryffondor qui voulait. Ils avaient le courage de s'accrocher à un funeste espoir.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la classe, ils trouvèrent le couloir désert. Leur cœur fit une embardée et ils se regardèrent, blême.

« En retard, gémit Ron. Oh non… »

Harry, lui, sentit une autre peur s'insinuer en lui en voyant un papier sur la porte de la salle de classe.

« Ron, regarde », dit-il, pointant ce dernier.

'_Le cours de potion est suspendu. Les élèves sont priés de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour rédiger un plan sur leur sujet de fin d'étude en la matière qu'ils ont choisi.'_

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard stupéfait puis Ron explosa de joie.

« Pas de retenue ! », s'écria-t-il, ravi, sautant en l'air.

Harry continua de fixer le papier, écrit de la main du directeur de l'école.

« Pourquoi Snape ne donne-t-il pas cours ? demanda-t-il.

-On s'en fiche ! répondit Ron. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on a pas potion ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

**oOooOooOo**

« Tu sais ou Snape est allé ? demanda-t-il à Hermione, quand ils arrivèrent à la bibliothèque et qu'ils s'installèrent près d'elle.

-Pas du tout », répondit cette dernière, le nez plongé dans un livre de métamorphose.

Harry soupira, l'air ennuyé.

« Fais pas cette tête, Harry ! dit Ron. On dirait qu'on vient de t'annoncer la pire nouvelle de l'année. Moi, je trouve ça super. On est tranquille pour une journée ! »

Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour le regarder.

« Il est peut-être allé au ministère… Pour le bracelet. Malfoy non plus n'est pas là. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent.

« Peut-être, oui… »

Hermione posa la main sur son épaule.

« Cesse, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas bon de te culpabiliser. C'est la décision du Magenmagot. Pas la tienne. »

Harry lui fit un pâle sourire.

« Oui, je sais, dit-il. Je sais… »

Ron souffla et se leva. Il disparut dans un rayon de la bibliothèque.

« Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi faire, comme travail de fin d'étude ? »

Harry regarda son amie en soupirant.

« Non, dit-il. Je n'ai toujours pas choisi. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas que ce soit un sujet bateau. Comme la plupart des sujets. Un travail sur l'importance de la Défense contre les Forces du mal ne m'intéresse pas. »

Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Tu sais, dit-elle, puisque c'est un sujet qui t'intéresse beaucoup, pourquoi tu ne présenterais pas les bracelets ? »

Harry la fixa un petit moment.

« Les bracelets ? dit-il. C'est risqué, non ? »

Hermione sourit.

« C'est digne de toi, je pense, dit-elle. On s'attend à ce que Harry Potter fasse un travail de fin d'étude à sa hauteur. Et ça, c'est à ta hauteur. »

Harry eut un sourire et hocha de la tête.

« Oui, dit-il. C'est à ma hauteur. Et surtout… ça me va. »

Hermione sourit et replongea dans son livre quand Ron revint avec 'L'utilité de la Défense' en main. Harry se contenta de sourire et de prendre un parchemin. Avant toute chose, persuadé ses professeurs qu'il pouvait faire ce travail.

**A suivre…**

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je suis bel et bien en train de vous publier un HPSS… Comme quoi, tout arrive, hein ?

Le chapitre deux étant terminé et cette histoire étant normalement un OS, ne vous étonnez pas de la taille relativement petite des chapitres. Je vais tenter de terminer cela au plus vite, donc, normalement, vous devriez avoir des updates relativement fréquentes, sauf si problèmes de net relatifs à un beau-père chômeur.

J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira, malgré le couple différent de mes habitudes.

Bisous

Umbre


	2. Flashs

**Titre :**Tout ira bien

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Dédicace :** A Zeyna, avec mes remerciements pour ses dessins oooh combien inspirants !

**Petite particularité de la fic :** Cette histoire étant placée sous condition, je vous annonce que je ne peux pas faire de mauvaise fin, qu'il doit y avoir un lemon et, pour couronner le tout, qu'une scène dépend d'un magnifique dessin (MIAM) que Zeyna m'a donné. Ainsi, n'ayez crainte, il y aura ce que vous aimez. Je précise au passage que c'est un HPSS.

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort, et la vie suit son cours. Harry poursuit ses études, avec ses amis. Mais des passages de sa vie d'avant se sont effacés. Les passages les plus importants. HPSS

**Note :** Les commentaires en italiques sont soit des rêves, soit des flashs, soit des pensées si ils sont entre apostrophes.

**Chapitre 2 :** Flashs

Son cœur battait la chamade. Il tenait encore ses parchemins pliés et regardait ses professeurs et le directeur. Il était seul dans la grande salle, avec eux. Comme chaque élève, il devait leur présenté le plan de son travail et ce pourquoi il avait décidé de prendre ce thème. Et s'il n'avait aucune difficulté à en parler au directeur ou à McGonagall… C'était autre chose devant Severus Snape.

« Nous vous écoutons, Monsieur Potter », dit le directeur.

Harry inspira puis expira. Il sentit ses mains tremblées, mais préféra les ignorer.

« Le travail que j'ai décidé de vous présenter… Porte sur les bracelets d'Aguanion et cela, pour les raisons que je vais vous exposer. Je vous demanderais de bien vouloir m'écouter avant d'émettre toutes protestations. »

Le directeur et Snape, qui avaient ouvert la bouche, la refermèrent dans un bel ensemble.

« Mon travail, donc, portera sur les bracelets d'Aguanion. Ces bracelets ont été inventés par Audrey Aguanion, en 1062. Ils avaient pour but d'empêcher les enfants de faire de la magie avant qu'ils n'aient passé une sorte de mise à l'épreuve qui déterminerait s'ils en étaient dignes. Cependant, avec le temps, on s'est aperçut que les enfants qui portaient ces bracelets perdaient peu à peu toute capacité à faire de la magie. Si bien qu'après avoir enlevé les bracelets, ils étaient incapables de produire la moindre étincelle avant deux à trois ans. »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

« Dernièrement, le ministère a prit la décision de réintroduire ces bracelets et de les passer aux personnes qui s'étaient alliée à Voldemort et qui avaient décidé de changer de camp peu de temps avant sa chute. Ils affirment que ce procédé permet de s'assurer que les… rebelles Voldemortiens n'ont pas simplement profité de la défaite de leur camp pour revenir du bon côté et, ainsi, se disculper. »

Une fois encore, il se tut, regardant péniblement ses professeurs.

« Mon travail portera donc sur une historique de ces bracelets, sur une étude de ses effets mais aussi sur le droit qu'à le ministère d'imposer une telle procédure à des sorciers de tout âge et de tout sexe.

-Et quelle est votre but, en faisant cela, Potter ? demanda Snape, le fixant.

-Prouver qu'ils ont tord », répondit simplement Harry, le fixant.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Très bien, monsieur Potter, dit le directeur. Nous allons voter votre sujet. Notre réponse vous sera donnée prochainement. »

Harry hocha de la tête et sortit. Un autre élève entra après lui, mais il n'y fit pas attention. A la place, il se laissa glisser le long du mur le plus proche et soupira. Appuyant sa tête sur le mur, il ferma les yeux, soulagé d'être passé.

**oOooOooOo**

_« Il faut le soigner, vite ! Sans quoi, il risque de mourir ! _

_-Je m'en charge ! Bas les pattes ! »_

_Des bruits de combats ? Des insultes qui fusent ? Des grognements ? _

_Mais non… Il a de nouveau cette main dans ses cheveux et cette voix qui chuchotent les mêmes mots. _

_« Tout ira bien. »_

**oOooOooOo **

« Harry, réveil-toi ! »

Il sursauta et se redressa. Une page de son travail, collé contre sa joue, se décolla pour retomber sur la table en un flottement doux. Harry la regarda et se passa une main sur le visage avant de bailler. Il regarda ensuite en face de lui et sourit en voyant Hermione en robe de chambre.

« Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit ? demanda-t-elle, s'asseyant en face de lui.

-Mhmm… Si, sans doute, dit-il, baillant. Mais je voulais terminer la partie historique des bracelets d'Aguanion… Et toi ?

-Pattenrond voulait sortir, alors je l'ai accompagnée jusqu'au portrait… »

Harry hocha de la tête, se grattant ensuite le sommet de cette dernière. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux nombreux grimoires sur la table et commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Alors tu as eu l'autorisation de la commission ? demanda Hermione, tout en le regardant faire.

-Pas exactement, répondit Harry. Je dois la recevoir bientôt… mais j'ai tout de même commencé, au cas où… »

Hermione approuva d'un hochement de tête, une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard.

« Au moins, le sujet de passionne… C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle. Ça où tu as enfin décidé de travailler, ce qui m'étonnerait. »

Harry eut un sourire. Il releva la tête vers elle et soupira.

« Hermione ? demanda-t-il. Que s'est-il passée, après la mort de Voldemort ? »

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux.

« Tu le sais non ? Tu t'es évanoui et on t'a soigné…

-Qui ? demanda-t-il. Qui m'a soigné ? »

Hermione soupira. Elle semblait penser qu'il allait bien finir par poser la question et que, comme par hasard, il fallait qu'il choisisse un dimanche à trois heures du matin.

« Snape, finit-elle par dire. Il t'a transporté, après le combat… Et il t'a soigné. Seul. »

Harry cligna des yeux.

« Severus Snape, murmura-t-il. Personne d'autre ?

-Non, répondit Hermione. Il n'a pas voulu que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse. Ron pense… que c'était pour gagner un peu plus de crédit face au ministère. Il a tué Dumbledore, mais sauvé le Survivant, le Vainqueur. »

Harry resta un instant pensif et se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Et toi ? demanda-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Avant la bataille, tu étais très proche de Snape. Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, dans le QG, pour trouver le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes… Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas… Malfoy avait même commencé à plaisanter à ce sujet. Il se demandait si vous n'étiez pas occupé à autre chose, vu le temps que vous passiez ensemble…

-Autre chose ? » demanda Harry.

Il fut étonné du sens pervers qu'il plaça dans cette seule insinuation et de l'étrange fourmillement qu'il ressentit dans tous le corps. Face à lui, Hermione rougit.

« Oui, bon, tu connais Malfoy et sa perversité habituelle… Bref ! »

Harry sourit, malgré lui. Oui, Malfoy et sa perversité… C'était ce qui lui avait plu, chez lui…

Un violent mal de tête le saisit et il se passa une main sur les tempes.

« Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question, dit-il. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Hermione sourit tout en se levant.

« J'en pense que tes amnésies dues aux combats ont enterrés beaucoup de choses, mais que tu finiras bien par te souvenirs, avec le temps… Bonne nuit, Harry. »

Harry la regarda partir, pensif.

« Bonne nuit », dit-il.

**oOooOooOo**

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_Votre demande pour présenter le sujet des Bracelets d'Aguanion a été sérieusement étudiée par le conseil disciplinaire mais également par la Chambre du Magenmagot. _

_Après études, nous ne voyons aucune raison valable de vous interdire l'étude de ce sujet._

_Cependant, si, comme nous le pensons, vous désirez vous livrer à une étude de cas, nous vous demanderons de n'interroger que des élèves de septième année et/ou des professeurs. _

_En espérant que vous vous montrerez coopératif, nous vous souhaitons bonne chance pour votre Travail de Fin d'Etude (TFE). _

_Veuillez agréer, Cher Monsieur Potter, nos plus sincères salutations. _

_Monsieur le Ministre de la magie_

_Monsieur le directeur de Poudlard_

_Madame la directrice des Gryffondor_

**oOooOooOo**

L'étude de cas… De tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était ce qu'il craignait le plus. Même s'il savait que Malfoy se ferait un plaisir de le renseigner, il avait un peu honte de lui poser des questions aussi personnelles. Quant à Snape, n'en parlons pas. Pourtant, c'était bien à eux deux qu'il avait envoyé une lettre avec la demande d'interview pour son TFE. Lettre dont il attendait la réponse depuis trois jours !

Assis dans la bibliothèque, des dizaines de grimoires devant le nez, Harry soupira. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu Hermione. Entre son TFE et les études… ça devenait vraiment invivable.

'_J'ai besoin d'air', _pensa-t-il.

Refermant ses livres, Harry se leva, prenant soin de marquer les passages qui l'intéressaient d'un petit carton. Il rangea ses nombreux parchemins dans son sac puis se dirigea vers le comptoir de Mme Pince.

« Madame ? dit-il. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir des livres de la réserve, mais pourriez-vous me les garder, pour que je les retrouve plus vite, quand je reviendrais ? »

La vieille bibliothécaire hocha de la tête et attrapa les livres qu'il lui tendait pour ensuite les placés sur une étagère derrière elle.

« Si vous ne revenez pas dans le courant de la semaine qui suit, ils seront rangé à leur place.

-D'accord, répondit Harry. Merci. »

Son sac sous le bras, il sortit sans jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui. Planté devant la porte de la bibliothèque, il poussa un soupir. Que devait-il faire ? Aller ranger son sac ou le prendre avec lui ? La moitié de ses devoirs étaient encore dedans, ainsi que son TFE… Il risquait de les abîmer, s'il les prenait avec lui.

Pensif, il n'entendit pas la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrir et il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant, il resta un instant immobile.

« Tu tombes bien, Potter, dit Draco, juste en face de lui. Je voulais te parler. Au sujet de ta lettre. »

Harry resta un instant immobile puis hocha de la tête.

« On va dehors ? » demanda Draco. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Une fois de plus, Harry ne put qu'hocher de la tête en réponse.

**oOooOooOo**

L'air était doux et le soleil, encore pâle étant donné la saison, suffisait à peine à les réchauffer. Ils avaient décidé de s'installer dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Personne n'avait envie d'aller là, étant donné le temps extérieur encore frais. Ils y seraient donc totalement tranquilles. Côte à côte, ils regardaient le parc, silencieux.

« Tu sais, commença Draco. Je te détestais vraiment. Avant. »

Harry le regarda en coin et lui sourit.

« Je te détestais aussi. »

Le blond lui sourit aussi et s'appuya nonchalamment dans son siège, soulevant ses pieds pour les placer sur le banc devant lui.

« Mais les choses ont changées. Quand tu m'as retrouvé. Et que tu m'as sauvé. »

Harry approuva.

_Un visage sale…_

_Des yeux vides et désespérés…_

_Un corps qui tremble. _

_De la terreur. _

_Et une lueur d'espoir._

« Je ne t'ai jamais remercié, pour ça, fit remarquer Draco. Je crois que si tu n'étais pas arrivé, je serais sans doute mort.

-Tu n'en es pas sûr, fit remarquer Harry, prenant la même position que lui.

-Si, j'en suis sûr, répondit Draco. Je sais que je serais mort, si tu n'étais pas arrivé. »

Le gryffondor haussa les épaules. Il resserra sa cape autour de lui, tremblant un peu.

« Et le jour du combat final aussi, d'ailleurs, dit le blond. Et celui du match également… A chaque fois, tu m'as sauvé de la mort et je ne t'ais jamais dit merci.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire, répondit Harry.

-Je sais, fit remarquer Draco. Seulement… tu me demandes un service, à présent. »

Harry le regarda.

« C'est quelque chose de très personnel, que tu me demandes. Quelque chose que je devrais te refuser. »

Harry baissa les yeux.

« Mais… Je vais accepter. Ce sera pour te remercier. Pour ce que tu as fait. »

Il releva les yeux, le fixant avec espoir. Draco eut un sourire et se leva. Il farfouilla un peu dans sa cape et en sortit une lettre.

« J'ai tout écrit là. Tout ce que le bracelet me fait. Tout ce que le manque de magie me donne. Tout… Sans exception. Tu peux mettre ça dans ton TFE ou juste coller les morceaux qui t'intéressent le plus. Mais je serais content, si tu mettais tout. »

Harry se leva à son tour et hocha de la tête.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je mettrais tout. »

Draco lui sourit et fit un pas vers lui. A la dernière minute, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry écarquilla les yeux.

_« Aurez-vous le courage de me toucher ? Aurez-vous le courage de faire ce que vous voulez vraiment ? Répondez… REPONDEZ !_

_-Fermez-là. Et embrassez-moi ! »_

Un choc devant lui le fit revenir à la réalité. Assis sur le sol, Draco grimaçait de douleur.

« Tu es violent, quand tu veux, Potter… »

Harry se sentit rougir, confus.

« Désolé », dit-il, se penchant pour l'aider.

Draco repoussa son aide et se redressa.

« Pas de mal, dit-il, époussetant ses vêtements. Je suis allé trop loin, c'est normal… »

Harry baissa la tête.

« Et puis… J'aurais du retenir la leçon.

-La leçon ? » demanda Harry, étonné.

Draco sourit.

« Parfois, je trouve que tes amnésies sont pratiques… Elles me permettent d'insinuer des choses dont tu ne te souviens mêmes pas. »

Harry eut une moue agacée.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle 'se servir des gens' ?

-Je ne me sers pas de toi, répondit Draco, haussant les épaules. Juste de ton innocence. Mais ne t'en fais pas, Potter. Cette fois, j'ai retenu ma leçon. Je te laisse à lui. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Lui ? dit-il. Qui, lui ? »

Draco eut un sourire moqueur.

« Parfois, tes amnésies sont pratiques. Et parfois… Elles ne le sont pas. Tu te souviendras, un jour, de qui je parle. »

Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur, mais Draco se contenta de hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons.

« Prends bien soin de mes confessions !

-Promis », répondit-il.

Il ne put que le regarder partir.

A suivre…

Et voilà déjà le second chapitre. On ne peut pas dire que je vous fasse attendre.

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont rassurée à la fois. C'est la première fois, après tout, que je publie un HPSS que j'ai écris (oui oui, vous avez bien compris… J'en ai d'autres !). Ainsi, merci.

Par manque de temps, je fais une fois de plus ma réponse 'globale'.

-Pourquoi je coupe mon OS.. ? Parce que je mourrais d'envie de publier mais qu'il n'est pas terminé… Donc, pour calmer mon envie, je vous torture par accident. Quoi ? Comment ça, vous n'en croyez pas un mot ? Maieuh !

-Mon style est en effet différent, dans cette histoire. Je suis dans un état d'esprit différent qu'avec les HPDM, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Sans doute parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude de manipuler ce couple (je n'ai fais que… Deux HPSS dans toute ma vie, dont un qui n'est pas terminé et qui est… une longue histoire).

-J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec la suite… Vous avez tous l'air persuadé que je prépare un truc de dingue alors qu'en fait, pas tant que ça… enfin, on verra.

Et voilà, je ne dis pas plus, car la plupart des réponses sont dans ce chapitre… Et celles qui n'y sont pas, je préfère les garder secrètes, sans quoi, vous sauriez tout.

A la prochaine !

Umbre


	3. Confessions

**Chapitre 3 :** Confessions

_Comment pourrais-je t'expliquer ce qu'on ressent ? Ou plutôt, ce qu'on ne ressent pas. _

_Nous naissons sorciers, mais aucun de nous ne sait exactement ce que c'est que d'être un sorcier. Si tu devais demander la définition à quelqu'un, il te répondrait qu'un sorcier est une personne capable de faire un tour de magie. Mais j'ai à présent la conviction qu'être un sorcier, ce n'est pas juste faire un tour de magie. _

_Être sorcier, c'est être la magie. C'est avoir comme une sorte de flux magique qui te traverse de part en part. Tu ne le sens pas, ce flux. Tu es si imprégné de lui qui tu ne sens même pas la différence entre avoir et ne pas avoir. _

_Mais quand on m'a posé ce bracelet… J'ai eu l'impression d'être une bougie. Une bougie qu'on a éteinte, sans faire attention, avec un éteignoir en or. C'est comme si on m'avait enlevé le sang des veines pour le remplacer par de l'eau. Ça fait mal. Pas une douleur qui fait hurler. Ça fait mal dans tous le corps, comme une sensation de manque permanente. Une sensation insupportable. _

_La première impression, c'est de ne plus être soi. C'est de se regarder dans le miroir en essayant de trouver ce qui a changé, sans jamais déceler cette partie manquante. C'est toujours le même visage qui se reflète. Mais mon reflet ne bouge et ne parle plus, maintenant. Mon reflet est immobile. Il suit bêtement mes mouvements. _

_Quand je vois quelqu'un faire de la magie… J'en ressens une envie insupportable. Un désir brûlant. Et gênant. Je regarde les sortilèges et je les vois, comme au ralentit. Je vois la magie partout. Même sur les murs de l'école. Et parfois, je les touche, ses murs, comme pour essayer de récupérer ce flux qui me manque, mais ça ne sert à rien. Le bracelet absorbe tout. _

_Depuis que j'ai le bracelet, je ne rêve plus. Je ne rêve plus car je le vois, cet objet maudit. Quand je ferme les yeux, il m'apparaît, brillant, menaçant. Ce ne sont que des cauchemars incessants qui se jouent encore et encore dans ma tête. Chaque nuit. _

_Suivre les cours est devenu presque inutile. J'apprends la théorie. Pour que je puisse être un sorcier aguerri, quand la sanction sera levée. Le sera-t-elle seulement un jour ? Ils disent que oui, mais dans leur oui, j'entends non._

_Je marche derrière vous. Les sorciers normaux. Et vous aussi, vous briller de magie et c'est insupportable. J'ai envie de vous toucher. De vous boire votre magie, pour remplacer le flux, pour arrêter cette sensation de manque. Mais c'est impossible. _

_C'est devenu une obsession. Une perversion. J'ai parfois envie de me couper la main, pour enlever le bracelet. Mais je sais que même ça, ça ne suffira pas. Il ne tombera que si mon gardien l'autorise. _

_Et parlons-en, de ce gardien. De ce cher Gardien. Je le vois souvent. Je lui parle parfois. Et chaque fois, j'ai envie de le supplier. De me jeter sur lui et de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il me l'enlève. Je sais que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'a pas choisi ce qu'on m'impose. Qu'il n'a fait que ce qu'on lui ordonnait. Je sais qu'il s'en veut. Qu'il baisse les yeux, quand il nous croise. Mais ça ne m'enlève pas pour autant le désir de lui demander de me l'enlever. _

_Nous avons chacun notre croix. Il a la sienne. Et j'ai mon bracelet. _

_Je sais que le pire n'est pas pour moi. Je ne suis qu'un étudiant et si le ministère tient sa parole, je devrais en être délivré à la fin de mes études. Mais d'autres que moi ont un métier directement lier à la magie. Et ceux-là… ceux-là ne peuvent rien faire. Certains sont renvoyés, faute de pouvoir remplir leur responsabilité. Et comme la majorité de leurs biens a été confisqué, ils vivent dans une misère effrayante. Je m'en sors donc bien. Il n'y a que cette sensation horrible de manque. _

_Une sensation que je déteste._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry referma la lettre, le cœur lourd. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, se massant les tempes. Il avait de nouveau mal à la tête… Depuis l'accident, ça n'arrêtait pas. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler. S'il le faisait, il savait ce qui arriverait. On l'emmènerait chez Mme Pomfresh qui calmerait ça. Et il cesserait de se souvenir. Les Flashs, les rêves… tout s'arrêterait et il ne voulait pas. Il voulait savoir. Savoir pourquoi Snape lui caressait les cheveux. Ce qu'il faisait avec lui, au QG. Et s'il était bien le Lui cité par Draco.

Car cela pouvait-il être d'autre ? Hermione lui avait bien dit que seul Snape l'avait soigné… Et il ne doutait pas un seul instant que la personne qui lui chuchotait que tout irait bien était celle qui l'avait soignée après l'affrontement contre Voldemort. Mais pourquoi Snape aurait-il fait cela ?

_« Avant la bataille, tu étais très proche de Snape. Tu passais beaucoup de temps avec lui, dans le QG, pour trouver le moyen de détruire les Horcruxes… Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas… Malfoy avait même commencé à plaisanter à ce sujet. Il se demandait si vous n'étiez pas occupé à autre chose, vu le temps que vous passiez ensemble… »_

Harry rougit. Autre chose ? Et si…

Un autre violent mal de tête le convainquit de ne pas chercher plus loin.

**oOooOooOo **

Les élèves avaient déjà rangé leur matériel, bien qu'attentifs au chaudron bouillonnant qu'ils avaient devant eux. Certains, comme Ron, tentaient désespérément de terminer leur potion ou de l'arranger pour la rendre potable. D'autres, comme Hermione, regardaient leur mélange avec satisfaction. Et des élèves comme Harry s'étaient résolu à échouer, tout simplement. Il avait toujours été nul, en potion. Ça ne changerait jamais et il le savait. Tant que Snape était dans les parages, il n'était bon à rien.

'_Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas, souviens-toi…'_

De nouveau, il eut mal à la tête et éloigna cette pensée. Il ne voulait même pas le savoir !

« C'est terminé, fit la voix doucereuse de leur professeur. Vous pouvez cesser de jeter tout ce qui vous passe par la main, Weasley… »

Ron rougit brusquement et arrêta de touiller comme un furieux. Il regarda la mixture noirâtre avec désespoir et souffla, résigner. Harry sourit et regarda son professeur passer entre les bancs.

_« Malfoy__ se demandait si vous n'étiez pas occupé à autre chose, vu le temps que vous passiez ensemble… »_

Harry frissonna. Snape et lui ? Ensemble ? A faire… des choses ? Etait-ce possible ?

Doucement, il laissa ses yeux passer sur son professeur. Au fond, il n'était pas si mal que ça. Il avait vingt ans de plus que lui (_'mais c'est bien, l'expérience'_), un nez crochu (_'tout le monde a un défaut'_), des cheveux gras (_'un bon bain et ça résout le problème'_ – il eut mal à la tête à cette pensée) et un foutu caractère.

'_Pour ça, on ne peut rien y faire…'_

Il sourit rêveusement.

Et à pars ça ? Ses points forts ? Il était intelligent. Il avait un sens de la répartie étonnant. Il ne le considérait pas comme un héros. Il avait des mains très belles. Une voix très suave. Et des yeux étonnants. Des yeux qui le fixaient dangereusement.

« Potter ? Pourriez-vous sortir de votre rêverie quelques minutes et m'accordez un peu de votre précieux temps ? »

Harry se sentit rougir.

« Euh… oui, Professeur. Désolé. »

Snape n'y prêta pas attention et secoua sa baguette au-dessus du chaudron.

« Presque parfaite, cette fois, Potter, dit-il. Vous avez juste oublier l'ingrédient principal et composé un excellent désherbant… »

Les Serpentard rirent et Snape n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

« Vous porterez ceci à Mme Chourave, elle en sera très contente. Et je veux vous voir dans mon bureau ce soir. Vingt heures.

-Une retenue, Monsieur ? s'étonna Harry. Mais je n'ai rien fait…

-Je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez en retenue, Potter. J'ai dit que je voulais vous voir. Mais continuez ainsi et je vous en donnerais une pour débilité profonde. Quoi que dans votre cas, il faudrait que je vous punisse chaque jour… »

Harry baissa la tête. Comment croire qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit avec cet homme ? Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête. Mais déjà, Snape était passé à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Weasley, votre incompétence n'a d'égale que votre maladresse ! »

Harry sursauta et tourna si vivement la tête dans la direction de son professeur qu'il entendit vaguement son cou craquer.

_« Vous en avez mit partout, Potter… Vous pourriez au moins Nettoyé… »_

_Harry eut un sourire moqueur et se pencha vers son professeur allonger. _

_« A vos ordres, Severus… »_

Harry déglutit. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Surtout… Ne pas penser.

**oOooOooOo**

Vingt heures.

Comme toujours, il était à l'heure. Avec Snape, ça valait mieux. Frappant à la porte, il attendit l'habituel 'Entrez' avant de s'exécuter. Le soir, la salle de classe de potion semblait toujours plus effrayante. Plus ténébreuse. Et tout au fond, assis à son bureau, Severus Snape semblait régner fièrement sur son territoire. Harry remarqua avec étonnement qu'une chaise avait été installée devant le pupitre professoral.

« Installez-vous devant moi, Potter. »

Harry s'avança et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise. Sous le regard pénétrant de son professeur, il frissonna.

« Vous m'avez demandé… De vous parler de mon bracelet. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Snape l'appelle pour ça. Son estomac se tordit et il acquiesça.

« Oui, Professeur.

-Alors posez-moi vos questions. »

Harry resta un instant interdit. Lui poser ses questions ? Toutes ? Sans distinction ? En toute indiscrétion ? Un frisson d'adrénaline lui parcourut l'échine et il crut voir une lueur danser dans les prunelles de son professeur.

« Euh… D'accord, dit-il. Vous permettez que je prenne de quoi écrire ?

-Cela vaudrait mieux, je dirais », répondit Snape.

Harry rougit et sortit rapidement une plume, un encrier et un rouleau de parchemin. D'un coup de baguette, il enchanta le tout. Il détestait prendre des notes et le sortilège _Scribere_, trouvé par Hermione, lui servait énormément !

« Hem, fit-il, gêné. En premier lieu… J'aimerais savoir ce que cela a changé pour vous. Dans votre métier. »

Snape le fixa d'une manière indéchiffrable puis daigna répondre.

« A proprement parlé, rien. Faire des potions n'est en rien difficile, avec ou sans magie. Cela me prend juste un temps considérable. Des choses qui devaient être faite avec ma baguette doivent être exécutée à la main. Certaine potion, également, demande un sortilège, arrivé à une certaine étape. Je me dois de demander à des collègues de les lancer pour moi et cela peut parasiter le processus. Dans le métier d'enseignement des potions, cela n'a pas vraiment influencé ma vie… mais dans les tâches de l'enseignant, oui.

-En quoi, exactement ? demanda Harry, presque étonné des réponses complètes de Snape.

-Je ne peux plus empêcher deux élèves de se battre… Je ne peux plus lancer de sortilèges pour les empêcher de se blesser ou pour les porter à l'infirmerie si tel est le cas. Je ne peux plus ranger leurs dégâts ou encore les prévenir d'en faire. Je suis… condamné à être simple spectateur. »

Harry frissonna. Snape disait vrai. Depuis le début de l'année, à pars enseigner les potions, il n'avait rien fait. Aucune ronde le soir, aucune surveillance des salles d'études. Juste enseigner. Et encore. Avec de l'aide.

« Et… Vis-à-vis de votre vie de Sorcier. Qu'est-ce que cela a changé ? »

Cette fois, Snape fronça les sourcils. Il y eut un silence, puis, tout doucement, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Tout, répondit-il. Absolument tout. Je ne suis plus entier. Comme Monsieur Malfoy a déjà du vous le dire… On ressent un énorme manque. Comme… Si on était coupé d'une partie de soit. Parfois, le bracelet semble s'alourdir. Comme s'il pesait sur tous le corps. Puis… Il nous hante. Lorsque nous dormons. Et il y a les autres… Ceux qui ont encore l'usage de leur magie. Ceux qu'on regarde avec… envie. »

Harry frissonna au mot.

'_Il l'a dit… Il te l'a déjà dit, ce mot. Juste au creux de l'oreille… Le souffle court.'_

Il frissonna de plus belle et papillonna des yeux.

« Et… et vis-à-vis du gardien ? »

Cette fois encore, Snape se tut. Il le fixa un long moment, les yeux plissés, puis sourit.

« Vous parlez de vous-même à la troisième personne, Potter ? »

Harry trembla. Il déglutit et le fixa dans les yeux.

« C'est plus facile, pour le devoir, expliqua-t-il. Alors ? »

Snape sourit et se leva. Il s'approcha d'un chaudron derrière le bureau et commença à touiller dedans avec douceur.

« Pour le gardien, c'est encore plus difficile, confia-t-il, dos tourné. Parfois, l'envie de lui arracher cette maudite clef se fait terriblement sentir. L'envie de l'attraper au détour d'un couloir. De le plaquer contre un mur et de l'… »

Harry ferma les yeux, la respiration rapide.

'_Il l'a déjà fait… Il y a longtemps… Il l'a fait, ça…'_

« Potter ? »

Harry sursauta et releva les yeux. Il rougit face au regard pénétrant de son professeur.

« Heu… Désolé, dit-il. Vous disiez ?

-Tout est marqué sur votre parchemin, Potter… »

Harry sursauta et hocha de la tête. Il regarda la dernière ligne écrite par la plume.

_Avez-vous d'autres questions ?_

« Je… Je n'ai pas d'autres questions. Enfin, pas encore. Si j'en ai… Pourrais-je venir vous les poser ? »

Snape le considéra un instant puis hocha de la tête. Harry lui fit un signe de tête de reconnaissance.

« Heu… Merci, professeur. Au revoir.

-Bonsoir », répondit simplement Snape, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il se leva avec l'impression d'être au ralentit. Soigneusement, il ramassa sa plume, son encrier et son rouleau sur lequel il lança un sortilège de séchage. Un halètement lui fit relever la tête. Snape le fixait. Il semblait normal. Mais ses yeux brillaient d'un intérêt bien trop éclatant.

« Professeur ? » demanda Harry.

Snape ne répondit pas tout de suite. Après une minute, la lueur sembla s'éteindre et il eut l'air perplexe.

« Vous êtes encore là, Potter ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Euh… Oui… Je … Vous allez bien ? »

Snape fronça les sourcils.

« Bien sûr que je vais bien ! Mêlez-vous de vos affaires et déguerpissez ! »

Harry s'empressa d'obéir, sortant presque de la classe en courant.

A suivre…

Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à tous !

Voici déjà le chapitre trois. Moi-même, j'en suis assez étonnée, mais j'ai pas mal d'inspiration pour cette histoire (bande de petit veinard !).

Mais trêve de bla bla, je passe directement aux réponses globales.

-Je vais faire mon maximum pour ne pas laisser de côté l'histoire des bracelets. Celle-ci est liée à l'histoire en elle-même, donc, ils ne risquent pas de disparaître.

-Les Bracelets d'Aguanion sont bien plus nocifs qu'ils ne le laissent paraître. Ce sera expliqué dans un autre chapitre. Harry est contre cette utilisation car, comme l'explique Draco et Severus dans ce bracelet, cette pratique… C'est comme amputé les sorciers d'une part d'eux qui leur est essentiel, voir vitale.

-Les choses ne vont pas accélérer entre Severus et Harry, car ce n'est plus un OS. Je peux donc m'amuser à vous faire lambiner selon ma volonté (pas trop, quand même, sinon, ça va devenir agaçant, pour rester polie).

-Ron et Hermione savent des choses… Quoi ? Ahaaaa !

-Le nom des bracelets a été inventé sur un coup de tête. Pas d'explication particulière, ça m'est venu ainsi ! J'avais envie d'un truc qui commençait pas A, le reste est sortit tt seul.

-Oui, Harry a repoussé Draco, même s'il n'en a pas souvenir, vu qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées.

-Dumbledore est mort. Le nouveau directeur est encore inconnu, je ne lui ai pas donné de nom. Mais ce n'est PAS McGonagall.

-Le ministre est Scrimgeour.

-Heu… Pour les lemons, va falloir attendre ! On y est pas… Mais pas du tout !

Et voilà ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, votre soutient ou votre lecture silencieuse. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les autres. On avance, on avance… Le prochain devrait être plus intéressant, que ce soit pour les bracelets ou pour le couple.

A bientôt !


	4. Absences

**Titre :**Tout ira bien

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Dédicace :** A Zeyna, avec mes remerciements pour ses dessins oooh combien inspirants !

**Petite particularité de la fic :** Cette histoire étant placée sous condition, je vous annonce que je ne peux pas faire de mauvaise fin, qu'il doit y avoir un lemon et, pour couronner le tout, qu'une scène dépend d'un magnifique dessin (MIAM) que Zeyna m'a donné. Ainsi, n'ayez crainte, il y aura ce que vous aimez. Je précise au passage que c'est un HPSS.

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort, et la vie suit son cours. Harry poursuit ses études, avec ses amis. Mais des passages de sa vie d'avant se sont effacés. Les passages les plus importants. HPSS

**Note :** Les commentaires en italiques sont soit des rêves, soit des flashs, soit des pensées si ils sont entre apostrophes.

**Chapitre 4 :** Absences

_« Monsieur Potter, nous allons faire entrer vos dépendants. D'accord ? »_

_Harry hocha de la tête, bien qu'avec hésitation. La porte s'ouvrit et quatorze élèves de Poudlard, ainsi qu'un adulte, entrèrent. Il leva les yeux et les écarquilla. Malgré lui, il secoua la tête, horrifié. _

_« Vous vous retirez ? » demanda l'employé du ministère._

_Harry déglutit, ses yeux terrifiés regardant chaque visage baissé, chaque expression résolue. Deux personnes le fixaient. Les deux plus impressionnantes. Deux prunelles grises et un océan de noir. Il haleta sous le dernier regard et se leva. _

_« Je ne peux pas leur faire ça ! dit-il, détournant la tête. _

_-Vous avez signé un contrat, Monsieur Potter, répliqua l'employé. Vous vous êtes engagés vis-à-vis de Monsieur le ministre Scrimgeour…_

_-JE SAIS ! » cria-t-il, serrant les poings. _

_Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Doucement, il leva les yeux et un frisson le parcourut, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait. _

_« Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, Potter, dit cette voix si douce qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous. Nous avons accepté cette solution contre l'emprisonnement. C'est notre choix. Pas le votre. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »_

_Harry cligna des yeux, fixant le visage de son ancien professeur. _

_« Mais Pro…_

_-Non, intervint Draco. Pas de protestations, Potter. »_

_Il lui fit un sourire tendu. Presque un de ses anciens rictus moqueurs. _

_« Franchement… J'ai pas vraiment envie de confier ma magie à quelqu'un du ministère… Alors… Fais ce qu'ils te disent. »_

_Harry le fixa puis en revint à Snape. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux et il finit par hocher de la tête. _

_« Bien, dit l'employé. On va faire ça par ordre alphabétique. Monsieur Trévis Aklém. »_

_Harry regarda avec effroi un élève de quinze ans approcher. Il tendit son poignet ou un bracelet en or entremêlé de noir brillait. Difficilement, il leva la main et apposa sur le bracelet une pression de la main. _

_« Moi, Harry Potter… je te lie à ce bracelet d'Aguanion. Je lie ta magie. Ton âme. Et je jure d'en prendre le plus grand soin. »_

_Le bracelet brilla et Trévis poussa un cri de douleur. Harry enleva sa main et vit une simple petite ligne noire se tracer autour de son poignet. Comme un cercle d'encre extrêmement précis. Il ferma les yeux un instant et les ouvrit à l'appel du nom suivant. _

_Quatorze fois, il réitéra l'opération. Quatorze lignes apparurent sur son bras. A chaque fois, il ferma les yeux. Et quand arriva la lettre S, il les garda clos. _

**oOooOooOo**

« Harry, tu serais mieux dans ton lit ! »

Il sursauta et releva la tête. Ron lui fit un large sourire.

« Alors, mec ? Tu as décidé d'emménager dans la salle commune ? On ronfle trop fort pour toi ? »

Harry sourit tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« De vrais lions, dit-il, tout en replaçant ses lunettes. Mais non, je me suis juste endormi ici… »

Ron eut un air compatissant.

« Tu travails trop ! Tu vas bientôt te transformer en Hermione… »

Harry rit légèrement, tout en s'étendant.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tard ? »

Ron rougit légèrement.

« Hem, fit-il. Rendez-vous… »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher d'arquer un sourcil curieux.

« Rendez-vous, hein ?

-La ferme, fit Ron, mal à l'aise. J'ai pas envie d'en parler… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Hermione et lui avaient souvent des 'rendez-vous', depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Et étrangement, ces rendez-vous se faisaient toujours dans des salles isolées.

« Bref, fit Ron, se secouant. Là n'est pas la question. Tu ne devrais pas dormir ici…

-Je sais, répondit Harry. Mais que veux-tu… ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

Le rouquin eut une moue désapprobatrice.

« Pourquoi tu ne te trouverais pas quelqu'un ? Ainsi, toi aussi, tu pourrais avoir des 'rendez-vous' ? »

Harry eut un rire et le poussa.

« Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! Je ne pense pas qu'à ça…

-Oh, si peu ! Avoue que ça te travail, de temps en temps ! Tu passes trop de temps dans la salle de bain pour dire le contraire ! »

Harry rougit et poussa de nouveau Ron, avec plus de force. Celui-ci se retint à la table tout en s'esclaffant.

« Pas de quoi être gêné, tu sais ! dit-il, tout en allant s'asseoir plus loin.

-Je ne suis pas gêné ! contra Harry. Mais je ne savais pas que tu m'observais à ce point !

-Ordre de Hermione ! Tu la connais ! Elle se fait toujours du souci, pour toi… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Oui, Hermione ne manquait pas une seule occasion de le materner.

« Ron ? demanda-t-il, le regard vague. Que s'est-il passé, entre Snape et moi, avant le combat final ? »

Le sourire de Ron disparut.

« Je ne sais p…

-Ne me mens pas ! » répliqua Harry.

Son ami soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« C'est à Hermione que tu devrais poser la question…

-Je l'ai déjà fait, elle l'a détourné. Réponds, s'il te plait. »

Ron le fixa un moment et finit par baisser les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? implora presque Harry.

-Tu ne te souviens pas de ça non plus ? », s'étonna Ron.

Harry hocha négativement de la tête.

« Après le combat, Snape s'est enfermé avec toi, dans une pièce, pour te soigner. Moi, j'étais à l'infirmerie. J'avais été soigné par Pomfresh lorsque Snape entra en te portant, paniqué. Dans ses bras, tu ressemblais presque à un pantin. Il a couru jusqu'à l'infirmière et il t'a pratiquement jeté sur elle en criant que tu ne te rappelais pas. Mme Pomfresh a été un instant déstabilisé, puis elle t'a ausculté. Il s'est avéré que… Que tu avais oublié certains éléments de ton passé. Mais qu'ils finiraient par revenir, d'eux-mêmes. La question, c'était… quand ? »

Le brun hocha de la tête, toute ouïe.

« Cependant, nous en ignorions la réponse. Nous avons voulu tout te raconter, mais Mme Pomfresh s'y est opposée. Selon elle, les souvenirs doivent revenir d'eux-mêmes à la surface. Sans quoi, si nous devions tout te dire, le choc risquerait d'être trop violent pour toi. Tu dois… Te souvenir par toi-même. C'est pour ça que ni Hermione, ni Malfoy, ni moi ne te racontons quoi que ce soit. »

Harry resta un instant interdit avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Et Snape ? » demanda-t-il.

Ron lui sourit.

« Lui aussi, il a promit de ne rien dire… De se comporter… comme tu t'attends à ce qu'il se comporte avec toi. Sans la moindre… amitié. »

Harry fixa Ron un long moment.

« Mais nous n'étions pas ami, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, fixant son ami. Entre nous… Il y avait plus que cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron lui sourit.

« Je vais dormir, dit-il, tout en se levant. Je suis crevé, avec ses rendez-vous. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil ! Demain, on a rendez-vous à la bibliothèque magique du ministère, pour le TFE ! Alors on va avoir besoin d'énergie ! A demain ! »

Harry soupira tout en le regardant partir, une pointe de frustration dans le cœur.

**oOooOooOo**

Le bruit qui régnait dans l'Atrium du ministère était insupportable. La majorité des employés les fixait d'un air désapprobateur et les professeurs accompagnateurs tentaient désespérément de rétablir l'ordre. Assis sur un rebord du bassin de la fontaine, Harry regardait tout ça d'un œil discret. La vérité, c'était qu'il était occupé à fixer Severus Snape depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu au petit déjeuné.

« Si tu continues, je suis certain qu'il va finir par se prendre les pieds dans sa robe… »

Harry sursauta pour se tourner vers Draco, les bras croisés, juste à côté de lui.

« Toi aussi, tu es au courant, dit-il simplement.

-Bien sûr que oui… Mais je ne dirais rien…

-Parce que tu l'as promis, je sais… »

Ils se turent un instant, puis Harry le regarda.

« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de ne pas te rappeler de ce que tu fais ? »

Draco le fixa d'un air étonné.

« Comment ça ? » dit-il.

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda Snape. Il venait de s'arrêter au beau milieu d'une phrase et fixait le vide. Le brun fronça les sourcils. Depuis qu'il l'observait, Snape avait eu un comportement similaire trois fois. Comme lors de leur rendez-vous…

« Il fige, murmura Harry. Souvent. Même quand on est en classe, ça lui arrive. Je n'avais pas fait attention avant, mais maintenant, ça m'inquiète. »

Draco fronça les sourcils pour regarder son directeur de maison. Il le vit cligner des yeux et regarder l'élève qu'il réprimandait d'un air perplexe. Un pli soucieux barra le front du blond.

« Je ne pense pas que ça me soit arrivé, dit-il. Maintenant, je ne peux pas le jurer... »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il vit que les élèves commençaient enfin à se calmer et à avancer vers les portes de la bibliothèque. D'un mouvement souple, il se leva et remit son sac convenablement.

« Je creuserais ça en rentrant », dit-il à Draco.

Celui-ci hocha de la tête et ils se séparèrent, entrant dans la bibliothèque à leur tour. Pendant un vague instant, Harry resta stupéfait par la magnificence des lieux. Il sourit en voyant Hermione fixer la pièce d'un air béat et Ron soupirer d'un air ennuyé. Il devait admettre que le lieu était magnifique !

Partout, des étagères étaient soigneusement alignées des unes aux autres. Des dizaines de grimoires étaient posé dessus et les titres luisaient doucement, pour permettre aux lecteurs potentiels de les distinguer dans la pénombre. Des tables en chêne, parfaitement vernies, étaient disposées au fond de la salle, avec de confortables fauteuils. Les sièges étaient si nombreux que les élèves de septième année n'eurent aucune crainte : ils pouvaient tous s'asseoir ! Certains garçons, dont Draco Malfoy, avaient remarqué que les réceptionnistes étaient tout particulièrement jolies et n'hésitaient pas à leur adresser un sourire enjôleur. Même Ron eut le culot de les saluer, ce qui lui valu une mise en garde de sa petite amie.

Malgré l'admiration compréhensible, les professeurs eurent tôt fait de rappeler à l'ordre leurs élèves. Tous eurent un air ennuyé quand on leur rappela qu'ils étaient là pour travailler et non pour s'amuser. Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, certains étudiants étaient déjà installés dans les confortables fauteuils de cuire tandis que d'autres farfouillaient dans les rayonnages. Harry était de ceux-là. Perdu dans le rayonnage des items magique, il consultait régulièrement la carte prise dans un des classeurs, à la recherche des volumes qu'il avait repéré après une rapide recherche.

Quand il finit par mettre la main sur ce qu'il cherchait, il fit une grimace. Une fois encore, il devait transporter des espèces d'énormes pavés ! Il prit pourtant son courage à deux mains et tira le premier vers lui. Il eut du mal à l'extraire de l'énorme rangée, mais quand il y parvint, il recula de trois pas et percuta un torse ferme. Il sursauta et laissa tomber son livre alors que deux mains se posaient sur ses épaules pour le stabiliser.

_« Fais attention… Tu pourrais te blesser… »_

_Harry se retourna et sourit à l'homme derrière lui. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou avec douceur. _

_« Bien sur que non ! Tu es là pour m'aider ! »_

_L'autre leva les yeux au ciel. _

_« Dis-moi encore ce genre de choses cucul et je te jure que je te blesserais moi-même ! »_

_Harry éclata de rire. »_

« Est-ce que ça va aller, monsieur Potter ? »

Harry se dégagea et fit face à son professeur. Il rougit et hocha de la tête. Celui-ci eut un air pensif puis regarda le livre par terre.

« Vous avancez, dans vos recherches ? » demanda-t-il, tout en se penchant pour ramasser l'objet.

Harry se surprit à laisser errer un peu trop ses yeux.

« Euh… Oui, dit-il, se reprenant. J'ai déjà rédigé l'historique et ma partie témoignage est complète, grâce à vous et à Draco. »

Son enseignant hocha de la tête, tout en regardant le livre qu'il avait entre les mains.

« Vous avez commencé la partie des effets recensés, dit-il, tout en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son élève.

-Ou…Oui, répondit Harry. En fait, je vais commencer aujourd'hui… »

Snape hocha de la tête et lui rendit l'épais volume.

« Bonne chance ! »

Il tourna les talons et disparut. Harry le suivit des yeux un long moment.

**oOooOooOo**

_Beaucoup d'études ont été menées pour déterminer les effets exacts des bracelets d'Aguanion. Pendant une longue période de temps, on estimait que ses bracelets étaient des outils parfaits pour catalyser la magie des jeunes enfants. Mais suite à un usage trop prolongé, lesdits enfants commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesses. Ces symptômes ont été recensés dans le livre des 'Effets non désirables des objets magiques', de Théo Gigolo. Cet auteur a également prit le risque d'apposer un bracelet d'Aguanion, ce qui nous a permis d'apprendre énormément de choses sur cet objet, mais lui a valu la pendaison._

Harry relava la tête de l'épais grimoire qu'il lisait. Il fronça les sourcils et observa la liste de livre qu'il était censé prendre. Aucun n'était de Théo Gigolo. Etonné, il se leva et reparti vers le petit casier contenant les références. Il s'arrêta à la lettre G et ouvrit le casier. Il lui fallut presque cinq minutes pour trouver le papier correspondant à l'auteur. Il était situé dans les intouchables. Ce qui équivalait à la réserve de Poudlard.

Une petite moue aux lèvres, Harry tourna sur lui-même et aperçut le professeur McGonagall. Il trottina vers elle et attendit qu'elle ait finit son explication à une élève de Serdaigle avant de lui tendre la carte.

« Il me faudrait ce livre, mais il est dans les intouchables », dit-il, priant pour qu'elle puisse le lui fournir.

Son professeur baissa les yeux vers la carte et lut le titre. Une moue apparut également sur ses lèvres.

« Je vais me renseigner, Potter », dit-elle.

Elle partit aussitôt vers le comptoir des réceptionnistes et Harry l'observa discuter un long moment avec l'une des jeunes femmes. Finalement, l'une d'entre elles quitta la pièce. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un vieux monsieur. Celui-ci s'entretint avec le professeur puis repartit. Retournant à sa table, Harry suivait tout des yeux avec attention. Il s'installa à sa chaise, tout en continuant de fixer le comptoir. A son grand soulagement, le vieux monsieur revint avec un livre épais entre les mains qu'il donna au professeur. Celle-ci lui sourit et tourna les talons. Harry lui fit un signe de la main pour qu'elle le repère.

« Voilà Potter, dit-elle, en déposant le livre devant lui. Dépêchez-vous, vous avez l'autorisation de le feuilleter pendant une demi-heure… »

Il hocha promptement de la tête et ouvrit le livre. Tout de suite plongé dans l'index, il repéra son sujet et se hâta d'y aller. Il jeta un sortilège de retranscription à sa plume et commença à dicter, tout en lisant à voix basse :

« Les effets du bracelets sont, pour les enfants :

-Perte momentanée de l'usage de leur magie.

-Abrutissement au niveau magique pendant une durée indéterminée.

-Attirance prononcée pour les personnes capables d'usées de magie.

-Cauchemars liés aux bracelets.

-Perception intense de toutes choses magiques.

-Tendance à la violence.

-Tendance au mutisme.

-Tendance à la régression mentale.

-Perte d'appétit et de vigueur.

Dans certain cas, des enfants ont été poussés à des actes graves tels que la suppression de leur main dans l'espoir d'ôter le bracelet, meurtre du gardien de leur magie ou suicide. »

Harry resta un instant immobile. La plume grattait encore, juste à côté de lui et il regarda les mots horribles s'inscrire sur le parchemin. Péniblement, il revint à la page du livre. Il la tourna et tomba sur l'effet sur les adultes.

« Pour les adultes, commença-t-il, les effets sont sensiblement identiques. Mais à cela s'ajoute la dépression, la perte de la réflexion, voir de la mémoire. S'ajouté également des absences momentanées de toutes choses. A l'extrême (c'est-à-dire après deux ans d'utilisation), le cas étudié a fini par perdre toute notion des choses environnantes, ainsi que les fonctions vitales de bases tels que Manger, boire, dormir et enfin, respirer. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Comment pouvait-on perdre les notions vitales de bases ? Il tourna la page, mais tomba sur l'effet de la potion ricanante. Stupéfait, il revint à la page des adultes.

_Perte de la réflexion, voir de la mémoire…S'ajoute également des absences momentanées de toutes choses…_

Harry tourna la tête à droite et à gauche. Il aperçut Snape, non loin, penché sur un grimoire près d'un élève de Serpentard.

_S'ajoute également des absences momentanées de toutes choses…_

Etait-ce pour cela que Snape avait parfois des arrêts ?

'_Impossible ! Cela ne fait pas un an qu'il porte le bracelet… Mais il n'a fallut que deux ans au sujet étudié pour mourir…'_

Le cœur de Harry s'emballa. Le ministère était-il au courant de tout cela ? Certainement ! Si lui l'avait lu, eux aussi… Alors pourquoi avaient-ils autorisé une telle abomination ?

'_On leur enlève le bracelet, une fois par mois… Mais… est-ce suffisant ?'_

Harry sursauta en croisant le regard de son professeur de potion. Celui-ci s'approcha.

« Besoin d'aide, Potter ? » demanda-t-il.

Harry hésita quelques secondes.

« Je dois vous demander un rendez-vous, professeur, dit-il. Ce soir, ça vous va ? »

Snape le jaugea un petit moment puis hocha de la tête.

« Venez à vingt heures. Ne soyez pas en retard… »

A suivre…

Cette fois, pas de réponses aux reviews… enfin, presque pas.

Je dis juste que oui, je serais à la JE. J'aurais un stand qui sera tenu avec la gentille et adorable Yami Aku et j'espère vous y voir nombreux.

Je suis navrée de ne pas vous répondre d'avantage, mais il est tard, je viens de finir de l'écrire et demain… Demain est une longue et pénible journée… (Résultats d'examens).

Ainsi, à la prochaine.

Merci pour votre soutient (qu'il soit silencieux ou non). J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Umbre


	5. Merde… !

**Titre :**Tout ira bien

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Dédicace :** A Zeyna, avec mes remerciements pour ses dessins oooh combien inspirants !

**Petite particularité de la fic :** Cette histoire étant placée sous condition, je vous annonce que je ne peux pas faire de mauvaise fin, qu'il doit y avoir un lemon et, pour couronner le tout, qu'une scène dépend d'un magnifique dessin (MIAM) que Zeyna m'a donné. Ainsi, n'ayez crainte, il y aura ce que vous aimez. Je précise au passage que c'est un HPSS.

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort, et la vie suit son cours. Harry poursuit ses études, avec ses amis. Mais des passages de sa vie d'avant se sont effacés. Les passages les plus importants. HPSS

**Note :** Les commentaires en italiques sont soit des rêves, soit des flashs, soit des pensées si ils sont entre apostrophes.

**Note bis:** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome7, je sais que ma fic est irréalisable, mais je m'en fiche. Prenez ça pour un UA ou ce que vous voulez.

**Chapitre 5 :** Merde… !

_Il ouvrit la porte et la referma brusquement. Il y eut un bruit d'eau suivit d'un grognement quand il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité. _

_« Potter, par les couilles de Merlin, puis-je savoir ce que vous faite dans ma salle de bain alors que je prends un bain ?_

_-Je viens observer vos couilles, Severus !_

_-Votre langage, Potter ! Et je ne pense pas vous avoir autorisé à m'appeler par mon nom !_

_-Vous m'avez autorisé à vous rouler un patin, je me permets donc certaines privautés ! »_

_Dans son bain, Snape manqua de mot et cela le fit sourire. Il s'approcha, découvrant ainsi le corps de son professeur, plongé dans le bain malheureusement encore moussant. _

_« Potter, sortez d'ici !_

_-Vous m'avez appelé Harry, la nuit dernière, répondit ce dernier, s'asseyant sur le carrelage, juste à côté de la baignoire. _

_-C'était une erreur…_

_-Pas de mon point de vue, répliqua Harry, s'appuyant contre le rebord. Je vous veux, Severus. »_

_Celui-ci hoqueta. _

_« J'ai vingt ans de plus que vous !_

_-Et alors ?_

_-Je suis un mangemort !_

_-Vous étiez ! »_

_Severus resta un instant immobile et plissa les yeux. _

_« Potter, je ne vous veux pas !_

_-Dites ça sans l'envie dans vos yeux et je vous croirais ! »_

_Il se leva, sous l'œil méfiant de son professeur et commença à se déshabiller. Aussitôt, Snape gronda._

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_-Je vais prendre un bain avec vous, répliqua Harry. _

_-Vous êtes sourd ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas.. De vous !_

_-Toutes vos excuses bidon ne serviront à rien, fit remarquer le jeune homme. Je vous veux et je vous aurais ! »_

_Snape eut une moue agacée alors que ses yeux parcouraient le corps qui se dénudait devant lui. _

_« C'est donc ça ? Vous voulez pouvoir dire à vos amis que vous avez réussi l'impensable ? Mettre la main sur Severus Snape ? »_

_Harry sourit et, sans attendre, une fois nu, rentra dans la baignoire. Il frissonna en sentant l'eau et s'approcha d'un Snape pétrifié. _

_« Je vous veux, répéta-t-il. Parce que je sais qu'actuellement, il y a des gens qui meurent. Des gens qui aiment et qui aimeraient être une dernière fois auprès de la personne qu'ils aiment. Je vous aime. Et si demain je dois mourir, je ne veux pas me dire que j'ai perdu bêtement mon temps à tenter de vous convaincre, alors je n'essaye pas et j'agis. Traiter moi de putain, de pervers, de dégénéré… ça ne change à rien au fait que je vous veux et que je vous aurais. Malgré votre âge et votre passé, c'est vous que j'ai choisi. Alors je ne vous demande pas votre avis et je prends. »_

_Doucement, il se lova contre son professeur, sa bouche tout contre la sienne. _

_« Une objection, Severus ? »_

_Celui-ci respirait vite contre lui. Leurs deux corps nus étaient étendus l'un sur l'autre et Harry le sentait trembler. _

_« Absolument aucune, Harry… »_

_Celui-ci eut un sourire et, doucement, il l'embrassa, laissant ses mains partir à l'aventure. _

**oOooOooOo**

« Harry, réveil-toi ! »

Celui-ci se redressa, sursautant. Comme toujours, il s'était endormi dans la salle commune. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut le visage amusé de sa meilleure amie.

« Il est 19h45, dit-elle. Je crois savoir que tu as un rendez-vous avec Snape…

-Mince ! » s'écria-t-il.

Il bondit littéralement de son fauteuil et partit en courant sous les rires d'Hermione. Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé, les cheveux totalement en désordre, il frappait à la porte de son professeur, à moitié couché dessus. Quand il entendu un 'Entrez', il la poussa avec toutes les difficultés du monde et entra. Face à son visage rouge, Snape haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, répondit Harry. J'ai faillit arriver en retard… »

Son professeur regarda sa montre.

« Vous êtes en avance, en fait… »

Le jeune homme resta un instant perplexe puis haussa les épaules.

« Bah, ce n'est pas plus mal », dit-il, allant s'asseoir devant le plus âgé.

Celui-ci eut un instant l'air perplexe mais son expression habituelle revint rapidement.

« Que désirez-vous me demander, Potter ? » dit-il.

Pendant un long moment, Harry le fixa. Il imagina un instant l'expression de son professeur s'il lui demandait de l'appeler Harry, comme avant. Mais il préféra s'abstenir. Il ne connaissait pas assez bien ses souvenirs que pour tenter le diable.

« Vous demandez… si vous aviez des… absences ? dit-il, craintif.

-Des absences ? demanda son professeur, perplexe.

-Oui, répondit Harry. Comme des pertes de mémoires partielles et inattendue. Vous arrive-t-il de vous demander ce que vous étiez en train de faire et de ne pas pouvoir vous en rappeler… ?

-Comme tout le monde, Potter, répondit Snape, l'air sévère. Pourquoi ? »

Harry hésita une seconde.

« A la bibliothèque du ministère, j'ai trouvé un livre qui parlait des effets du bracelets sur un adulte et… Enfin, j'ai remarqué que parfois, vous sembliez… Ailleurs. Brusquement, vous vous taisez et votre regard se fait lointain, comme si vous n'étiez plus vraiment présent. J'ai donc pensé…Enfin… Que peut-être, c'était la faute du bracelet. »

En face de lui, son professeur haussa un sourcil avec scepticisme.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, semblant tendu.

Il ne sut trop pourquoi, Harry rougit furieusement. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma et préféra se taire. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Il n'avait pas envie de s'avouer des choses qui, alors qu'il faisait face à son professeur, lui sautaient aux yeux !

Comment avait-il fait pour ignorer son habitude à fixer son professeur à longueur de temps ? Comment avait-il pu faire semblant de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui alors que, depuis le début, il ne faisait que l'observer pour être sûr qu'il allait bien ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour l'homme en face de lui alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie et cela, depuis toujours ?

« Oh.MON.DIEU ! » s'écria-t-il.

Et sous l'œil plus qu'incrédule de son professeur, il partit en courant.

**oOooOooOo**

« Mais ça ne se PEUT PAS ! », cria-t-il, le visage rouge.

Il tournait en rond depuis près d'un quart d'heure, dans la salle sur demande. Face à lui, Hermione, Ron et Draco le fixaient, sans prononcer le moindre mot.

« Merde ! C'est Snape ! Bordel de merde ! Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, vous comprenez ? C'est Snape ! MERDE ! »

Il lança un sortilège qui fit exploser un coussin en mille morceaux.

« Harry, essaya vaguement Hermione.

-NON ! cria aussitôt son ami. Hermione, NON ! Je ne peux pas, tu m'entends ? Je ne peux pas ! C'est Snape ! C'est un connard !

-Et alors ? demanda Draco. Moi aussi, je suis un connard…

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! cingla Harry. Nan, dis-moi qu'on a pas été…

-Nan, fit Draco, amusé. On a juste passé une nuit ensemble… Une nuit torride, d'ailleurs… »

La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha et il faillit s'évanouir. Hermione se leva pour l'obliger à s'asseoir.

« Draco, on ne doit pas lui dire ce genre de chose…

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda le blond. Bordel, Hermione ! Tu ne vois pas que ça le ronge ? Tu ne vois pas qu'il crève d'envie de savoir ? Il l'aime et il n'arrive même pas à se rappeler pourquoi ! Il y a en lui un Harry qui meurt d'envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec Snape alors qu'une autre partie de sa personnalité veut tout, sauf lui faire face. On doit lui dire !

-Non, on ne doit pas ! cingla la jeune femme. Draco, lui dire la vérité pourrait le tuer.

-Une chose est sûre, c'est que la situation actuelle alors je me fous si ça le tue, et je lui raconte ! Ecoute-moi bien, Potter, car je ne me répèterais pas deux fois !

-Draco non ! »

Hermione fut tiré par un Ron Weasley à la mine résolue.

« Désolée, Mione, dit-il. Je suis d'accord avec la Fouine. C'est pas toi qui dort à côté de Harry et donc, tu ne sais pas combien c'est pénible de l'entendre pleurer après Snape… Je préfère encore qu'il sache. En outre, on ne va pas tous lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? Juste ce qui concerne Snape et lui… D'accord, Malfoy ? »

Celui-ci fixa le rouquin et hocha de la tête. Agacée, Hermione rendit les armes.

« Très bien, dit-elle. Mais si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit… »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et les regarda d'un air menaçant avant de se détourner, comme pour ne pas voir ça. Assis sur son fauteuil, Harry regarda Draco qui tournait en rond, à son tour.

« Par où commencer ? dit le blond, agacé. Franchement, je crois que tout a commencer quand Snape et moi sommes arrivé au QG de l'ordre… Tu ne te souviens sans doute pas de ça, mais nous sommes arrivé et… Enfin, vous avez tous essayé de nous tuer, jusqu'à ce qu'on vous explique qu'en fait, nous n'avions pas vraiment fait ça dans le but de vous nuire. Moi, surtout. Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Et à la réflexion, Snape non plus. Vous étiez prêt à accepter nos raisons, mais pas à nous pardonner alors vous nous avez séquestrer un long moment, sans nous laisser vous aider.

« Finalement, après quelques temps, vous vous êtes rendus comptes que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de nous et on a commencé à vous aider… Et toi, tu t'es rapproché de nous. Plus toi que tous les autres. Tu parlais avec Snape de potion, de solution… et avec moi… Je sais pas, c'était surtout des délires qu'on se prenait, des plaisanteries d'adolescent. Je pense que… oui, tu décompressais en ma présence.

« Un jour, on a bu ensemble et le lendemain, on a été réveillé par un Snape de très mauvaise humeur. Nous étions dans le même lit, nous étions nu et aucun de nous ne se souvenait vraiment de ce que nous avions fait. Bien sûr, il y a des traces qui ne trompent pas, mais bon… Les souvenirs ne sont pas là. Bref, ce qui nous a étonné, c'est la mauvaise humeur de Snape. On aurait dit que notre nuit était pour lui un affront personnel. Il était vraiment fou de rage et à partir de là, tu as commencé à t'intéresser à lui pour autre chose que des potions… »

Planté sur son siège, Harry serrait fortement les accoudoirs, son corps tremblant légèrement. A chaque mot de Draco, des souvenirs revenaient. Il se revoyait émerger du lit aux couvertures déchirées et tâchées, un Draco Malfoy aux cheveux ébouriffés serré contre lui. Il revoyait l'expression d'un Severus furieux. Et la jalousie dans son regard. Et l'envie… Il frissonna alors que les mots, comme les souvenirs, continuaient de tourbillonner en lui.

« Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un draguer une autre personne avec autant de motivation, rit Draco. A la réflexion, je crois qu'à ce moment là, tu devais déjà ressentir plus que du désir pour lui, sinon, tu n'aurais jamais fait… tout ce que tu as fait… »

Harry frissonna de plus belle et ferma les yeux, de la sueur perlant sur son front.

_Lui, occupé à manger son gâteau de façon sensuel, tout en fixant Snape. _

_Lui en train de se déshabiller sans gêne dans le salon pour essayer un nouveau pantalon, devant un Snape aux yeux écarquillés. _

_Lui se rapprochant de son professeur pour passer une main dans ses cheveux. _

_Lui allant se coucher dans le lit de son professeur sous prétexte qu'il avait fait un cauchemar et qu'il ne savait pas où aller. _

_Lui attrapant la main de Snape alors blesser pour la porter à ses lèvres. _

_Lui sautant sur son professeur pour l'embrasser…_

« La première fois que tu l'as embrassé, j'étais là, tu sais ? dit Draco. Je venais d'entrer dans les appartements de Severus quand tu lui as sauté dessus pour lui rouler le patin du siècle. Le pauvre n'en menait pas large. Il a eu du mal à te repousser, mais il l'a fait… Et tu as recommencé à le provoquer, à lui dire que tu le voulais et tout ce genre de truc… Bon sang… Je sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir, parce que moi, j'aurais pas résisté… mais il a eu beau te tenir tête, tu savais ce que tu voulais et tu as fini par l'avoir. Comment ? Je l'ignore, je te l'avoue… Je sais juste que ça concernait la salle de bain et qu'après ça, vous étiez définitivement en couple… Vous êtes rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la guerre… Puis il y a eu Voldemort… Et quand on t'a retrouvé, tu étais inconscient… Il t'a soigné… »

'_Tout ira bien…'_

« Et quand tu t'es réveillé, tu ne te souvenais plus de rien… C'est tout ce que je sais… »

Harry déglutit péniblement. Il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, les dernières images disparaissant. Une larme, puis une autre, coula sur sa joue. Il poussa un léger gémissement et se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Bon sang, gémi-il.

-Harry ? » demanda Hermione, soucieuse.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il tomba, tête la première, à la grande surprise de ses amis.

« Ben merde ! » s'exclama Draco.

A suivre…

Et voilà, comme d'habitude, un petit chapitre. Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais je suis partie en vacances et, depuis mon retour, je me suis acharnée sur mon futur chapitre de Guimauve. Maintenant que ce dernier est terminé, je vous offre (enfin) la suite de tout ira bien. Je vous avertis tout de suite que j'ai le plaisir de m'acharner sur cette dernière à présent et que la publication devrait de nouveau être rapide.

J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu par la suite et je vous dis… à bientôt !


	6. Blocage volontaire

**Titre :**Tout ira bien

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Dédicace :** A Zeyna, avec mes remerciements pour ses dessins oooh combien inspirants !

**Petite particularité de la fic :** Cette histoire étant placée sous condition, je vous annonce que je ne peux pas faire de mauvaise fin, qu'il doit y avoir un lemon et, pour couronner le tout, qu'une scène dépend d'un magnifique dessin (MIAM) que Zeyna m'a donné. Ainsi, n'ayez crainte, il y aura ce que vous aimez. Je précise au passage que c'est un HPSS.

**Résumé :** Voldemort est mort, et la vie suit son cours. Harry poursuit ses études, avec ses amis. Mais des passages de sa vie d'avant se sont effacés. Les passages les plus importants. HPSS

**Note :** Les commentaires en italiques sont soit des rêves, soit des flashs, soit des pensées si ils sont entre apostrophes.

**Note bis:** Pour ceux qui ont lu le tome7, je sais que ma fic est irréalisable, mais je m'en fiche. Prenez ça pour un UA ou ce que vous voulez.

**Chapitre 6 ****:** Blocage volontaire

_Encore une fois, la main passait dans ses cheveux. Et encore une fois, la voix murmurait à son oreille. _

'_Tout ira bien… Tout ira bien, je te le promets.'_

_Les mots étaient tendres. Remplis de douceur. Une douceur qu'il ne lui montrait pas, habituellement. Il devait avoir vraiment peur pour lui. Oui, vraiment peur, pour laisser ainsi filtrer des sentiments qu'il jugeait 'honteux'. Un sourire tendre fleurit sur ses lèvres. _

'_Tout ira bien'. _

_Oui, tout irait bien… Tant qu'il serait avec lui…_

_**oOo**_

_« Après la guerre, je reprendrais mes études, murmura Harry, couché aux côtés d'un Severus ennuyé. Et ensuite, j'ai bien envie qu'on se trouve une petite maison et qu'on vive ensemble pour toujours…_

_-C'est d'un niais ! déclara Severus, levant les yeux au ciel. _

_-Non, ça ne l'est pas, s'agaça Harry. Je t'aime et je veux vivre avec toi ! C'est mon droit, non ? »_

_L'homme à ses côtés siffla. _

_« Mon droit à moi, c'est de te dire la vérité, Potter. Après la guerre, tu partiras. Tu finiras tes études, certes, mais ensuite, je veux que tu t'en ailles. Que tu vives la vie que tu aurais méritée d'avoir… Que tu fasses le tour du monde. Que tu rencontres un jeune homme. Ou même une jeune femme, qui sait…Que tu tombes amoureux de lui ou d'elle. Et que tu vives heureux avec cette personne, jusqu'à la fin de ta vie… »_

_Au fur et à mesure des paroles de Severus, Harry s'était tendu pour ensuite se redresser, à la fin de son discours. _

_« C'est n'importe quoi ! s'écria-t-il. A la fin de la guerre, je ne te quitterais pas ! Merde ! Je t'aime ! Je dois te le dire combien de fois ? De quelle manière ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'… »_

_La main de Severus se plaqua sur sa bouche, le faisant taire. _

_« Tu m'aimes ? dit-il. Je n'en doute pas. Tu m'aimes, car tu as envie d'aimer, avant le grand moment. Avant de, peut-être mourir. Pourquoi moi ? C'est la seule chose que je ne comprends pas… Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, Potter… Après la guerre, tu comprendras que tu t'es trompé. Mais comme tu es trop gentil, tu resteras avec moi et tu gâcheras ta vie… Je ne suis pas assez idiot que pour me laisser embarquer dans ce genre de relation. Alors je te le dis, Potter… A la fin de la guerre, notre petit couple finira. Point à la ligne… »_

_Les larmes de Harry coulèrent le long de ses joues et roulèrent sur la main blanche posée sur sa bouche. L'homme, en face de lui, fixait difficilement les deux yeux émeraude qui étaient brouillés par la peine. _

_« Non, dit Harry, s'écartant de la main pour prendre brusquement Severus dans ses bras. Non, Severus, répéta-t-il. Quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerais toujours, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et quoi qu'il arrive, je resterais avec toi, parce que sans toi, je ne suis plus rien. Et même si je dois t'enlever et te séquestrer pour cela, je ne te quitterais pas ! »_

_Contre lui, Severus soupira. _

_« Si tu le dis, Harry… Si tu le dis… »_

_**oOo**_

_Un froncement de sourcil troubla le visage du jeune homme, alors que son aîné continuait de le soigner. Il frissonna légèrement et ouvrit deux paupières qui lui parurent lourdes. L'homme au-dessus de lui ne s'en aperçut pas et continua d'étendre des pommades. _

'_Je te le dis, Potter… A la fin de la guerre, notre petit couple finira. Point à la ligne…'_

_Un long frisson le secoua. L'homme au-dessus de lui le regarda, surpris. _

_« Harry ? » appela-t-il. _

_Il ferma les yeux, feintant d'être inconscient. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine… Il voulait… il voulait encore un peu de temps. Juste un peu de temps… La main de Severus revint dans ses cheveux et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front. Il se détendit de nouveau et, tout doucement, sentit l'inconscience le regagner. _

'_Je veux… Je veux juste encore un peu de temps. Du temps pour savoir… Savoir ce que je dois faire… Juste un tout petit peu de temps…'_

_Quand il se réveilla, une heure plus tard, Harry se demanda ce qu'il faisait coucher et pourquoi Snape le regardait avec tendresse. Il lui lança un regard interrogateur. _

_« Tu as gagné, répondit l'homme, au-dessus de lui. _

_-J'ai gagné ? demanda Harry. J'ai gagné quoi ? Et… Et pourquoi vous me tutoyer, maintenant ? Je suis où ? »_

_Snape ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il sembla un instant perplexe puis, d'une voix hésitante, demanda :_

_« Tu… Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »_

_Harry secoua négativement la tête et il arrêta, car cela lui faisait mal. _

_« Je vois, dit l'homme. Et si tu essayes de remonter à… Je ne sais pas, moi… Un mois ?_

_-Un mois ? demanda Harry. Je ne sais pas… Mais… N'êtes-vous pas censé être en fuite ? Comment se fait-il que je sois face à vous ? Voldemort m'a capturé, c'est ça ? Et pourquoi, par les couilles de Merlin, me servez-vous du 'tu' à chaque phrase ? »_

_Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi Snape sembla soudainement bouleversé par ses mots. La seule chose qu'il nota, c'était que Snape était bouleversé et que c'était étrange. _

**oOo**

Un mal de tête horrible lui labourait le cerveau lorsqu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Un instant déstabilisé, Harry ouvrit deux yeux hésitants et les referma aussitôt.

« Bordel, mes yeux ! s'écria-t-il.

-Enchanté de constater que vous êtes réveillé, monsieur Potter, dit une voix qui lui donna un frisson. Votre vulgarité mériterait une baisse de point à Gryffondor, mais étant donné la situation, je m'abstiendrais… »

Péniblement, Harry ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête dans la direction de la personne. Le mal de tête tonna encore et il s'aperçut qu'on lui tendait un objet. Difficilement, il s'en saisit pour porter la fiole à ses lèvres. Le goût faillit lui retourner le cœur et il se brûla vivement la langue. Malgré tout, il avala tout en grimaçant. Aussitôt, la douleur commença à s'atténuer alors qu'une main passait sur son front.

« Vous devriez vous remettre, dit la personne près de lui. Néanmoins, évitez de trop remuer la tête ! Vous risqueriez de le regretter…

-D'accord », répondit Harry, fermant les yeux.

La main commença à se retirer, mais Harry la retint et l'obligea à rester sur son front. Il la fit passer dans ses cheveux et sourit.

« Vous m'aviez dit que tout irait bien », murmura-t-il, sentant la fatigue le saisir.

Il sentit la personne près de lui se crisper et il poussa un soupir alors qu'il ouvrait de nouveau les yeux. Sa vue brouillée ne lui cacha pas l'expression stupéfaite de son professeur. Et qu'allait-il se passer ? Allait-il lui dire la vérité, là, dans un lit de l'infirmerie, où n'importe qui pouvait les entendre ? Il décida que non. Il voulait du temps. Il en avait.

« Vous m'avez dit… que ça irait, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il, tenant toujours la main du plus âgé.

Il le fixait toujours d'un air stupéfait et Harry fut tenté de se moquer de lui. Comme il s'en serait moqué, s'il s'était souvenu depuis le début.

'_Tu es adorable, avec cette expression !_

_-Adorable ? dit-il, la voix empreinte d'horreur. Tes lunettes sont-elles adaptées, Potter ?'_

« Je…, fit l'homme, la gorge nouée. Je vous l'ai dit. »

Harry sourit.

« J'aime bien vous l'entendre dire », murmura-t-il, fermant les yeux, tout en gardant la main sur sa tête.

Il la lâcha après un moment, sa respiration entrecoupée le trahissant. Severus allait-il faire comme ce jour là ? Il sentit la main passer dans ses cheveux, caresser son front et repartir dans l'autre sens.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'homme. Pourquoi vous êtes vous évanouis ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry. J'ai eu… très mal à la tête. Je me suis souvenu… De certaines choses.

-Raisons pour laquelle vous avez fuis ma salle de classe ? Vous vous êtes souvenu de quelque chose… me concernant ? »

Harry se retint de sourire de bonheur. Cette hésitation dans la voix était-elle réellement pleine d'espérance ? Et si oui, qu'espérait son amant ? Qu'il se souvienne ? Ou qu'il ait tout oublié ?

« Quelques petites choses oui, répondit-il, entrouvrant les yeux pour le regarder. Je me suis souvenu de votre main dans mes cheveux, à la fin de la bataille… Et aussi… Une fois, lorsque vous m'avez empêché de tomber par terre… Quand je prenais des livres. »

Il vit la déglutition de son professeur.

« C'est tout ? demanda ce dernier.

-Oui », répondit Harry.

L'autre soupira et enleva sa main.

« Bien, dit-il. Votre tête va mieux ?

-Un peu, dit-il, déçu que la caresse s'arrête. Avez-vous des absences, professeur ? demanda-t-il en le fixant. Dites-le moi. Vraiment. »

Severus ne répondit pas. Il le fixait de ses yeux noirs que Harry avait toujours jugés impressionnant, même lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Oui, répondit l'homme, le faisant sursauter. J'ai… des absences. »

Il s'assit sur la chaise près de son lit et recommença sa caresse dans ses cheveux, à la grande surprise de Harry. Il se retint de gémir de plaisir. Cette main était magique. Elle apaisait ses douleurs mieux que toutes les potions du monde !

« Depuis que vous avez le bracelet ? Demanda-t-il, ne pouvant s'empêcher de frotter sa joue contre la paume qui passait sur son visage.

-Oui, répondit son professeur, la voix étrangement rauque.

-Professeur, murmura Harry. J'aimerais vous enlever cette saleté…

-Vous ne pouvez pas, répondit Severus. Si vous le faites, ils le sauront. Et vous serez sanctionné.

-Je sais, répondit le brun, ouvrant les yeux alors qu'il embrassait la main qui passait sur son menton, provoquant un hoquet de surprise chez son professeur.

-Potter ! s'exclama-t-il, surpris. Mais…

-Ne me grondez pas, murmura vivement Harry. Ne me dites pas que je ne dois pas le faire, ni que vous me donnez une retenue. Ni que cela vous dégoûte. Je ne le ferais plus. J'en avais juste envie…

-Envie ? demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, répondit Harry. J'en mourais d'envie… »

Ils se regardèrent, le cœur du plus jeune battant la chamade. Si seulement Severus pouvait se laisser séduire. Doucement. S'il pouvait le persuader qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre l'un sans l'autre. S'il pouvait… le faire tomber amoureux de lui… Son regard s'assombrit.

« Professeur, dit-il. Il doit exister un moyen. Pour le bracelet. Pour… l'enlever, sans qu'ils ne le sachent. Non ? »

L'homme le fixa, encore sous le coup de son baiser osé.

« Je ne sais pas, dit-il. C'est votre travail de fin d'étude, Potter. Trouvez la réponse ! »

Et il s'en alla brusquement.

**oOo**

« Je t'avais pourtant dit que c'était une mauvaise idée, non ? Mais non, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête ! 'Il faut lui dire, ça le rend dingue, il pleurniche sans arrêt après Snape, il faut qu'il sache…' Vous êtes des abrutis, voilà tout ! Vous auriez pu le tuer, l'un comme l'autre !

-Hermione, intervint Harry.

-Mais est-ce qu'un seul de vous deux m'a écouté ? Bien sur que non ! Vous n'en avez fait qu'à votre tête et à cause de vous, il a été inconscient trois jours ! TROIS JOURS !

-Hermione, essaya encore le brun, agacé.

-Vous êtes irresponsable et vous mériteriez que je vous…

-HERMIONE !!! cria-t-il, excédé. Laisse-les tranquille ! Ils ont eu entièrement raison de tout me dire ! »

La jeune fille tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, le fusillant du regard. Mais Harry n'en fut pas déstabilisé.

« Ils ont eu raison, Hermione, insista-t-il. S'ils ne m'avaient rien dit, je ne me serais jamais rappelé et alors… Merlin sait ce qu'il se serait produit, mais crois-moi, ça aurait été pire.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! contra la jeune femme, agacée.

-Si, je le sais, dit-il. Ça me rongeait, Hermione. Je l'aimais au fond de moi et je ne l'acceptais pas. Je luttais avec ça sans arrêt et c'était si… épuisant ! Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour parler de ça. Installez-vous. C'est important. »

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard sceptique et s'assirent sur le lit placé à côté de celui de Harry. Ce dernier vérifia que madame Pomfresh était occupée dans son bureau et commença.

« Hermione, est-ce que le mental d'un sorcier peu influencer sa santé ? »

La jeune fille le regarda un instant alors que Draco ricanait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore nous pondre, Potter ? dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, intervint Hermione. Oui, Harry, bien sur que l'état mental influence la santé. Mais pas seulement d'un sorcier ! De tous les êtres humains. Moldus inclus.

-Alors il est possible qu'une personne… s'efface la mémoire ? Sans rien faire pour. Que ce soit juste son organisme qui le fasse ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« Et bien, il arrive que certains êtres refoulent des évènements au fond d'eux car ils sont trop pénibles, mais…

-Ecoute, murmura Harry, tout en vérifiant que Pomfresh ne revenait pas. J'ai des flashs de souvenirs sur Severus et moi depuis mon accident de Quidditch. Depuis ce jour là, je n'arrête pas de revoir certains morceaux de nos vies pas bribes, mais lorsque Draco m'a tout raconté, je me suis rappelé de presque la totalité de ma relation avec Severus. Il ne me manquait que quelques éléments que j'ai eus pendant mon inconscience. Severus acceptait mon amour tant que nous étions en guerre mais il ne voulait pas que cela continue entre nous une fois celle-ci terminée. Il était persuadé que je ne l'aimerais plus une fois que j'aurais toute la vie devant moi et que je resterais avec lui par pitié… Mais je l'aimais. Je l'aime ! Rien n'y changera. Cependant, après la bataille finale, alors qu'il me soignait, quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'il m'avait dit et j'ai prit peur… Et j'ai souhaité… j'ai souhaité avoir plus de temps. Pour essayer de réfléchir à ce que je devais faire, à ce que je devais lui dire pour le convaincre et là… Là, je me suis endormi et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais amnésique. Penses-tu que… ?

-C'est possible, lui dit Hermione, pensive. Je ne sais rien de ce genre de chose, mais je suis certaine que le mental peu influencer tous les êtres humains. Cependant, les sorciers sont plus vulnérables encore à cette influence. N'a-t-on pas déjà vu des sorciers déprimés dont les cheveux poussaient inlassablement car ils souhaitaient dissimuler leur visage malheureux ? Ou certains être persuadés que les battements de leur cœur se faisaient entendre à des kilomètres, si bien que ce fut aussitôt le cas ? Notre corps mais aussi notre magie réagit à notre mental. Il est donc tout à fait possible que ta magie ait effacé tes souvenirs. »

Harry hochait de la tête à chaque parole, enregistrant chaque mot avec attention.

« Donc, ma magie a pu bloquer mes souvenirs concernant Severus ? Volontairement ? »

Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Oui, très certainement. Ça ne s'est jamais vu, mais… Tu ne fais rien comme tout le monde, c'est un fait établi… »

Harry hocha de la tête alors que les trois autres le fixaient pensivement.

« Dans tous les cas, dit-il, à présent, je me souviens. Et Severus l'ignore… Il est donc temps que je passe à l'attaque ! »

Il eut un large sourire ravi.

« Si j'étais toi, je m'y prendrais autrement que pendant la guerre…

-Ah, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de faire comme pendant la guerre, dit-il à un Draco pensif. Cette fois, je veux qu'il tombe amoureux de moi, pas qu'il me prenne en pitié comme la dernière fois…

-Tu exagères, Potter, il ne t'a pas pris en pitié, il t'a pris tout court ! Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il t'a raconté comme bobard, mais Severus était… enfin, est amoureux de toi, quoi qu'il en dise…

-Tu crois ? Demanda Harry sceptique. J'en ai toujours douté, même pendant la guerre. Je veux dire… il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je lui ai sauté dessus, je ne lui ai laissé aucune chance de s'échapper… Et chaque fois, il disait… il affirmait, même, qu'une fois la guerre terminée, notre couple n'existait plus. Que je devrais me trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et que ce n'était pas discutable… »

Il baissa la tête en soupirant, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bien sûr, et tu as bêtement cru qu'il te disait la vérité ? demanda un Draco moqueur. Ptain, même un veracrasse a plus de psychologie que toi ! C'est évident qu'il t'a dit ça parce qu'il avait peur !

-Peur ? demanda Harry, jetant un regard interrogateur à un Ron tout aussi perplexe et à une Hermione manifestement lassée de sa stupidité.

-Potter, vous avez 20 ans d'écarts ! Tu es beau, tu es jeune, tu es sans doute le sorcier le plus en vogue de notre monde. Des tas de filles seraient prête à se damner pour toi et je parle même pas des hommes ! Des personnes belles, riches et qui n'ont pas un nez crochu et des cheveux gras la majeure partie de l'année !

-Hé ! Quand j'étais avec lui, il n'avait pas les cheveux gras !

-Je sais, oui, tu les lui lavais de force, si je me souviens de ce que tu m'as raconté un jour ! Mais là n'est pas la question, Potter. Severus n'est pas du genre à avoir une grande confiance en lui, loin de là ! Il a eu peur que tu l'abandonnes pour une de ses personnes qu'il estime – et je suis d'accord – mieux que lui ! Alors il a sans doute préféré t'offrir une porte de sortie. Il était vraiment désespéré quand Pomfresh lui a confirmé ton amnésie sélective ! Il t'aime, même s'il lutte contre ça. Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire tomber amoureux de toi, tu dois juste l'obliger à l'accepter et à l'assumer. »

Harry regardait Draco comme s'il était le père Noël. Severus était-il vraiment amoureux de lui ? Mais alors pourquoi perdait-il du temps assis dans ce lit de l'infirmerie ?

« Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe, ce crétin graisseux ! s'exclama-t-il en se levant précipitamment… avant de rabattre sa couverture en se découvrant nu. Merde, et mon pyjama hideux d'infirmerie, il est où ? demanda-t-il en regardant une Hermione écarlate.

-C'est le jour de lessive, lui répondit l'infirmière en entrant. En outre, Potter, c'est la seule solution pour vous empêcher de partir sans mon autorisation ! Vous récupérez des vêtements quand je vous estimerais prêt à quitter l'infirmerie !

-Chier !

-Langage Potter ! »

Pour seule réponse, il lui tira la langue lorsqu'elle eut le dos tourné, alors que ses amis éclataient de rire.

**A suivre…**

Et non, je ne suis pas morte ! Incroyable, hein ! Mais bon, je n'étais pas très inspirée fanfic HP, dernièrement. Remerciez donc Katoru87 pour m'avoir rendu un peu d'inspiration, grâce à The Show must go On (je vous la conseille).

Bref, j'admets également que cette publication n'est pas sans intérêt… Je cherche une personne de confiance (kof kof) qui aurait le temps et la patience pour tester dans le plus grand secret une histoire faisant actuellement 60 pages (mais qui va s'agrandir d'ici peu…T_T). Cette histoire est une originale que je réserve en cadeau d'anniversaire (vachement en retard) à Yami Aku (allez lire ses fics et n'hésitez pas à vous renseignez sur son fanzine génial : Maskot (auquel je participe chaque année avec une petite histoire, si ça vous intéresse).

Cette originale, je précise, est une histoire yaoi… Et j'ai besoin d'un avis assez rapidement, car je suis actuellement bien bloquée. Généralement, c'est Yami qui me débloque… Mais là, vu que c'est son cadeau… Avis aux amateurs ayant pas mal de temps et possédant un certain sens critique (un simple « super » ne me satisfera pas !)

Et à bientôt, j'espère, pour la suite !


End file.
